A New Lease on Life
by wyldwytch
Summary: Alistair finds his long lost son and plans to shake things up a bit
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Passions or any of the characters, I don't make any money so please don't sue. This story takes place after Theresa loses custody of Jane to Ethan and Gwen. Alistair finds out that he has a son in a surprising person and makes plans to change the face of Crane. A plan that will involve Theresa and nobody will get in his way.**_

 **Prologue**

Alistair Crane sat in his study at the Crane mansion, stunned. On his desk was paternity test results. For years Alistair had an inkling that this person was his but no proof. Now he had his proof. A plan had formed in his mind and a smirk crossed his face. Now he had a way to get back at his useless son and twit of a daughter, not to mention the whore who was now his daughter-in-law. _Now just to start my plan,_ he thought as he picked up the phone and placed two phone calls.

 **Chapter 1**

Sam was waiting at Alistair's office wondering what the old man had in store for him now. Out of a job as police chief and worried for his daughter, Jessica, Sam had just learned that Ivy plotted to breakup his marriage to Grace. He learned that she hired David to pretend to be Grace's long-lost husband. Kay revealed all and now he wanted nothing to do with Ivy.

He also wasn't too happy with his eldest son Ethan. Sam felt that taking Jane away from Theresa was incredibly heartless. Ethan seemed only concerned with how he looked to everyone else and how things effected Gwen. Sam saw bad thing in the offing. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the arrival of a newcomer. Sam looked up and saw Theresa walk in and take a seat.

"Hey Theresa, what are you doing here" asks Sam, knowing Luis wouldn't be too happy that Theresa was here to see Alistair. "Alistair called and said he had a proposal that could give me my daughter back" Theresa replies back. "I bet Luis wasn't too happy to hear that you were coming to see Alistair" responds Sam. "He wasn't, but I would make a deal with the devil himself for my kids, it seems that I just might" says a cynical Theresa.

They lapse into silence and sit with their thoughts on why Alistair would want to see them both. After a few minutes Alistair's assistant comes out and tells them to go on into Alistair's office. They head in.

They are apprehensive as they enter the office. Alistair greets them and invites them to sit down. In a booming voice he starts, "I won't bother you both with needless words or platitudes, I will get straight to business. Mr. Bennett, years ago I was in love with a woman who I hope would become my wife. I was going to leave Katherine and marry her, but she left me for another. But not before giving birth to a child who she gave up for adoption. I have tracked down the child and found him. That child is you, Sam." These revelations stunned Sam.

This is the first that he hears that he was adopted and that his father is Alistair. "I want to see your proof" states a stunned Sam. Alistair hands over everything including the DNA test he had done. It was all there in black and white. His parents weren't his parents and his father was Alistair. "What do you want Alistair" asks a resigned Sam

During all this Theresa wonders why Alistair wanted her there. "Alistair, no offense, why am I here" she asks. She had been sitting there taking this all in. What could Alistair want from her, she thought. "Well my dear I will answer both your questions with one simple statement. I want the two of to get married and for Sam to start work at Crane Industries" states Alistair leaning back in his chair taking in the two stunned faces before him as he finished his statement. Continuing on he says, "In return I will give you, Theresa, back your daughter and promise you will never lose either child again. Sam I will help you with Jessica. I will get her rehab and consoling, anything else she needs."

Theresa and Sam contemplated the offer Alistair laid before them. Could they really do this? _I get my children and no one will take them again,_ thought Theresa. _Jessica gets the help she needs and away from all the bad influences,_ thought Sam. As the two of them thought over the proposal, Alistair looked at them. He could see the wheels turning in their heads. It wasn't long before Alistair saw that they had made their decision. Sam and Theresa told Alistair their decision.

 **-Passions-**

There was a party held at the Crane Mansion. Alistair was throwing it to celebrate the new expansions of Crane Industries and some changes to the Crane family. It will all be revealed tonight. The whole town was gathered as well as the press.

Ivy looked around, already bored. She had been living at the mansion, Rebecca graciously taking her in. Sam had thrown her out of his house after Kay revealed that she broke up his and Grace's marriage by paying David to pretend to be Grace's first husband. She hadn't seen Sam since that night. Ivy has heard that Jessica went to rehab and a local club was raided and the owner thrown into jail. _Maybe Sam will be here and I can get a chance to talk to him,_ thought Ivy as she gazed lazily around the room.

Rebecca was having a high time. Flirting with a good-looking waiter, she thought back on the past three weeks. She and her daughter, Gwen, finally won against that taco slut, Theresa. Gwen had Ethan and Jane. They all three were living here at the mansion. She was married to Julian and had all that delicious Crane money. Also thanks to that deal her Pookie signed she will always have that money.

Ethan stood in the ballroom at the Crane mansion with his wife at his side. He wondered why Alistair was hosting a party instead of holding a press conference to announce the new expansions. Nothing good came of Alistair Crane. Except maybe Sheridan. Ethan was also puzzled by the absence of Theresa these last three weeks. She hadn't tried to come see Jane. HE missed Theresa's presence and desperately wanted to see her, but he dared not let Gwen get any inkling of this. It would cause her to go berserk. Ethan had also not seen his father, Sam, at all either. He knows that Sam blames his mother for the whole David thing but hopes they could mend fences for Jane's sake. He doesn't want his daughter's grandparents at odds with each other.

Gwen was enjoying herself. She had the best time the past three weeks. No Theresa to insert herself into Gwen's family's life. She had Jane and Ethan all to herself. Just as Gwen was thinking this a shiver ran down her spine. Like someone walking over her grave. This cause Ethan to look at her and ask if she was all right. She told him she was fine and ask him to dance. The couple went out to the dance floor.

As the rest of the waiting public wined and dined, the time for the big announcement came. Alistair calmly walked from the shadows toward the stage. The crowd on the dance floor parted as he made his way through. He walked up the stairs and took the microphone. "Well it seems that everyone has gathered at my humble abode," he begins, "I know that you are gathered here to hear the announcements about the changes coming to Crane in the very near future. Well, I won't waste a lot of your time on useless pleasantries. First change, I am opening a new branch of Crane. A fashion house. I will introduce the head at the board meeting tomorrow. Second, I am happy to announce that I have found out that I have another child. A son. I track him down and he has agreed to take the reins of my empire."

At this you could hear a pin drop. Julian is stunned. Passed over again, for a son his father didn't even know. Rebecca was stunned, Julian did everything Alistair told him to do. Why wasn't he heir? Did this mean that Julian was out of money? Just the thought panicked Rebecca. Ethan was surprised, though he thought she shouldn't. Alistair used women just like Julian. Gwen wasn't surprised as much as the others were. To her this was just like Alistair to pull something like this. What next Alistair was going to marry Theresa?

"The identity of my long-lost son is Samuel Bennett Crane" Alistair's voice breaks through their thoughts as he goes on to say. Sam walks on the stage. Ivy greedily watches Sam on the stage. She realizes she had given birth to Sam's heir. Ethan would one day rule the Crane Empire. Gwen's eyes also lit up. This means that one day her husband will run Crane. Gwen also realizes that this means Ethan can take back the Crane name and they can change Crane for the better. As long as it doesn't cut into profits of course.

"I also would like to introduce his lovely new bride, Theresa," states a smirking Alistair as he waves his arm towards the shadows of the stage where Sam emerged. From there emerged a confident Theresa. She joined Alistair and Sam on the stage. There was applause at this. But from the five in a corner of the ballroom there was stunned silence.

Ivy was aghast. Rebecca was going into a rage. Julian was beginning to rage as well. Ethan was just stunned and furious at Theresa for this latest stunt. Gwen just thought this proved her point about Theresa. She knew Theresa chased after deep pockets despite saying she loved Ethan.

"Oh, one final announcement is that there will a custody hearing for one Jane Winthrop in two days. Goodnight everyone" stated a triumphant Alistair. Theresa and Sam smiled at the cameras and the people and with Alistair retired to the rooms that were prepared for them in the mansion. The others attending the party took that as a signal the party was over and began to leave. Those staying at the mansion went to their rooms.

 **-Passions-**

It was the next day at Crane Industries and it was time for the biggest board meeting in the history of the company. Everyone was a buzzed with the news of the newest Crane and how he will be trained to take over the company. Not only that there was a new branch opening up and everyone was trying to guess who was the new head. Julian and Ethan arrived just in the nick of time. Alistair, Sam and Theresa walked in not fifteen minutes after them.

"Alright let's get this meeting started," said Alistair as he sat down. He started with status reports from all his division heads and executives. But, everyone was wondering why the other two were there. They knew why Sam was there. He had to learn the business. But why was Alistair new daughter-in-law there. After hearing all the reports Alistair calmly stated, "I know everyone is wondering why the lovely Theresa is here. Well I have decided to start a fashion department and Theresa has graciously accepted to head the new department."

This is meet with surprised faces. Ethan and Julian are stunned. They didn't expect this. Ethan feared this could mean Theresa could get custody of Jane back. To Julian this was just another blow. It showed just how low he sunk in his father's eyes.

"Now without any new business, I think this meeting is concluded," with that Alistair dismisses everyone with a smirk on his face. He turns to Theresa and Sam, telling Theresa that he and Sam will escort her to her new office. Ignoring the looks on Ethan and Julian faces that clearly said they wanted to talk to the three, Sam, Theresa, and Alistair left to go to Theresa's office.

Julian turned to Ethan after everyone left the boardroom and asked, "Is there anything we can do to stop this? Surely Father has gone mad." Ethan heaved a big sigh and looked at the older man, he said, "There is nothing we can do. Alistair has all the cards, going up against him is futile." The two men gather their things, alone in their thoughts. They leave and go to their respective offices. They dread going back to the mansion later. Both were expected back at lunchtime. Just wait until the ladies hear this.

 **-Passions-**

The day at Crane past and as Ethan and Julian guessed the ladies went off the wall angry. They also found out at dinner that night that Sam and Theresa were staying at the mansion. This both pleased and angered Ivy. She didn't know how that Sam and Theresa could be married. If Grace and David weren't really married, then weren't she and Sam married both in the church and legally? Rebecca was worried that Theresa was going to try to hurt her daughter somehow. She knew the next day was the custody hearing. Gwen was fearful. All Theresa did was smile at Gwen at dinner that night as she kept up conversation with Sam and Alistair.

All too soon it was time for the custody hearing. A new judge was appointed after it was found out that the other judge was bribed to give custody to Ethan and Gwen. Theresa entered court that day with her mother, Sam and Alistair by her side. Ethan and Gwen had Ivy, Rebecca and Julian. Rebecca was angry that the previous judge was removed. This new judge, Jordan Nichols, wasn't one she could bribe. Not that she could, Alistair was keeping a close eye on where the Crane money was going.

The bailiff called the courtroom to order and announced the judge, everyone stood as the judge entered the courtroom and took her seat. Nichols told everyone to be seated after taking her seat and the clerk called the case.

"I have a few rules. First there will be no outbursts from anyone. You have an attorney, they will object. Second is my decision is final. Got it" says the judge. She has Theresa's attorney go first.

Theresa's attorney, Jared Casey, starts by showing his client is now married and has a steady employment as well as her own housing. That she lives with her husband. He shows how she can provide for Jane and has childcare for when she is working. Casey also shows how Ethan and Gwen, though able to provide for the child, have tried to keep Theresa from seeing Jane. HE then rested.

Ethan tried to object, but when questioned by the judge he had to admit to keeping Jane away from Theresa and preventing her from seeing the child. After Jared rested his case Ethan began his. Ethan stated that he and his wife, Gwen provided a loving and caring home for Jane. That his wife was a stay-at-home mom and they lived in a large house. Ethan pointed out he made plenty of money and could provide for all of Jane's needs. He then rested.

Before the judge came to her decision she had a few questions. She asked Theresa a few question about her new marriage and her children. Then she asked Gwen some questions about her marriage and her relationship with Jane and the children she lost. Gwen was stone-faced at the mention of Sarah and Nathan but quickly answered Nichols's questions. The judge calls a brief recess to consider her decision.

As the judge makes her decision, both sides takes time to take stock of the situation. Ethan, Gwen and Ivy were confident that things would go their way. Rebecca wasn't so sure. She was sure that this judge might just rule against them or at least for joint custody. A shudder went through the red-head at that thought.

On the other side of the courtroom, Theresa was confident that she would win. With Alistair on her side, Theresa knew that Ethan and Gwen didn't stand a chance. Theresa looked over at Gwen and saw the confidence in her face. Smirking she met Gwen's eyes. Gwen quickly looked away. Theresa smiled triumphantly at this. It was all too soon that the judge came to her decision.

Coming back into the courtroom the Judge quickly called them to order. Gwen was confident despite the look Theresa gave her earlier. Whereas Theresa's confidence never wavered. "I have thought long and hard on this and have come to the only logical conclusion. I feel that it is in the best interest of the child for her to be in the sole custody of the mother, Theresa Crane" states Nichols without a preamble. Forestalling any objections from Ethan and Gwen's group, Nichols goes on to say, "Mrs. Crane you have demonstrated that you have the best interest of your daughter at heart, Court adjourned." With that she banged her gavel and left the courtroom. Then the room erupted in shouts.

Ethan and Ivy had to hold Gwen back from attacking Theresa. Gwen screamed that Theresa wasn't going to get her daughter. Ivy just glared angrily at Irish-Latina. Ethan couldn't believe that he lost. Rebecca was furious. Her daughter was hurt and had lost to the trollop.

Theresa and Pilar were escorted out amidst the chaos by Alistair and Sam. Theresa was ecstatic. Alistair had kept his word. She got her daughter back. Now she had both children and wouldn't lose them again. It seemed that this time she had the cards.

Sam felt the same way. Alistair kept his word with regards to Jessica. Now Jessica was doing great in Rehab and would soon come home. It seems the devil has kept his end of the bargain, so he and Theresa had discussed it. They decided to keep theirs.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Am writing again and will update soon

Wildgypsy


	3. Chapter 2

_**The same as the first chapter. Alistair finds his long-lost son. Things get worse for Ethan and Gwen. Now on with the Story.**_

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the court hearing for the custody of Jane Winthrop. Gwen was devastated. She had lost her daughter to the woman out to ruin her life. Ethan was just a devastated. He felt that he was losing the love of his life. She had married his father for gripe's sake. Ivy was just furious as was Rebecca. Julian was just drunk. He had been since his father's little party. He also felt like he was losing Eve.

Theresa was in the nursery, getting her daughter dressed for the day. Her mother was going to watch both children that day. Theresa enjoyed this time with her children. At the beginning and end of the day. It was the greatest knowing that no one could take them from her again. Sam agreed to giving this marriage an honest shot. Sam was the kind of man her son needed in his life. God knows Julian wasn't.

Just as Theresa finished dressing Jane, in walked Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca. "I want to spend the day with _my daughter_ Theresa," huffs Gwen as soon as she and the other two enter. "No, she and her brother are spending the day with Mama" Theresa replied as she picked up Jane and went into Ethan Martin's room. This just angered the women.

Gwen made move to follow but was stopped by Ivy. She had noticed Sam coming down the hallway and had an idea. "Theresa please, we just want to spend some time with the children," Ivy says in a raised voice. This catches the attention of Sam as Ivy wanted it to though not the way she wanted it to go. "Ivy, the children are spending the day with Pilar, maybe Theresa and you can sit down and plan a day where they spend it with you," he begins, this overjoys the women. He continues, "provided that Rebecca and Gwen are not around that is." This just floors the three women. They thought for sure that he would side with them. Ivy was Jane's grandmother and she should still be Ethan Martin's. It should be her spending the day with the children. Her and Sam. Together.

"Theresa I just wanted to let you know your mother is here," says Sam coming into the room and smiling at a gurgling Jane, who was sitting in her mother's arms. Ethan Martin was putting on his shoes said, "Do I have to spend time with Grandmother Ivy, she always no fun?" Theresa smiles at her son and says "No you don't if you don't want to. Now come on Mama's waiting."

Sam, Theresa, Jane, and Ethan Martin all leave the other three women standing, fuming in Ethan Martin's doorway. They couldn't believe it. Was everyone on Theresa's side or what?

 **-Passions-**

In the front parlor of the Crane Mansion stood Pilar Lopez-FitzGerald. She was waiting on her daughter and grandchildren. Pilar was spending the day with them. Pilar was thinking over the last few weeks as Theresa, Sam and the children walked in. Pulled from her thoughts, Pilar greets them and crosses to take Jane from her mother. "Mama, you okay," asks Theresa. "Fine mija, just fine" Pilar replies. Bending down to look Ethan Martin in the eyes, Pilar asks him if he is ready for a day of fun. He says yes. Pilar collects the children's things from Theresa and takes Ethan Martin's hand and leaves. Sam and Theresa leave for Crane Industries.

 **-Passions-**

Later that morning at Crane Industries, Theresa was in her office going over the plans and designs for the fall line. She was immersed in her work when there was a commotion in the outer office. Suddenly in walks Ethan.

" _ **Theresa,**_ what are you thinking," he says as the sectary apologizes profusely to Theresa for the interruption, "denying Gwen and my mother the right to see Jane." Exasperated, Theresa replies, "Ethan, Ivy has been told she can see Jane if Gwen and Rebecca are not around," Theresa starts, holding up a hand to forestall the protesting that Ethan begins at that statement. "We both know that Gwen needs help," she goes on to tell him. "Theresa she and my mother would never hurt Jane they love Jane," he says.

"Enough Ethan, this conversation is over," Theresa says, "Jane and Ethan Martin are my priority and they will always come first. Now leave." With that dismissal Theresa went back to her work and Ethan was left speechless. Aware of the stinging dismissal, Ethan turned and quickly left the office, gathering his wounded pride around him. Ethan vowed to fight for the children. There was no way the ruling was legal. Besides, his godson needs a home away from the influence of Alistair. With one last look to the closed door of Theresa's office, Ethan walked away to his, making plans for his appeal.

Seeing his eldest son walk away from his wife's office, Sam could only guess what went on in there. Knocking on the door of Theresa's office, her voice rang out and said, "If that's you Ethan just go away." "It's me Sam," he replies. "Come in," she says. Sam walks in and sees she is tense. "What happened," he asks noting the weariness in her eyes. "Just Ethan and his usual response to Gwen's bellyaching," she responds. "What brings you by Sam," asks a curious Theresa. Sitting down in one of the chairs in from of her desk, Sam smiles and says he is her to take her to lunch. Agreeing to this the couple leave to go to the Seascape for lunch.

They were not the only ones who decided to go to the Seascape for lunch. The new Chief of Police, Luis Lopez-FitzGerald, also decided to take his little sister, Paloma, and her friend, Fancy Crane, both new recruits, to lunch. He and Sheridan Crane have been separated since it was discovered that Beth faked her pregnancy and kidnapped their son, Martin Lopez-FitzGerald. Though Sheridan had been seeing the father of a little boy she had adopted by the name of James. The two of the had agreed to share custody of the child.

Ethan, Julian, Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca had made plans to go to the Seascape to regroup after that morning and make plans on how to get the children back. Ethan and Julian were meeting the women there. All five met up at table reserved for them. Looking around, Ivy notices many familiar faces in the restaurant that day. Just as the group is about to order, Julian sees Sam and Theresa being escorted in by the hostess. _Not good,_ thought Julian. Seeing Julian looking at something in the distance, the rest of the group followed his gaze. Ivy was outraged, same as Rebecca and Gwen. Ethan was beginning to feel the same way as the women.

Sam and Theresa followed the hostess to their table in the Seascape. As they were seated, Theresa decides to look around the restaurant. She saw many familiar faces. Some of which gave cause for a pause. Those were the faces of Ethan, Julian, Ivy, Gwen, and Rebecca. Hearing his wife groan Sam turns to her and asks, "What's wrong?" "Just saw some people I'd prefer not to see," she replies. Sam follows her gaze to the table containing the five people he'd rather not see as well. "Just ignore them, they will only start trouble," says Sam. The two of them set about to order when their waiter came to their table. Putting the other five out of their mind, Sam and Theresa kept up a lively conversation and had a good lunch. The other five at the other table not so much. Ethan told the ladies that he intended to file for an appeal to the custody ruling. As well as for custody of Ethan Martin. On the grounds that he is the rightful father by adoption. This pleased the women. Julian wasn't so sure. He knew that Alistair was on Theresa's side and that it would be an uphill battle. Julian felt that more heartache was in store for the five of them.

At Luis's table, he, Paloma, and Fancy were having a blast. Paloma was feeling like a part of her family for a while now. After learning that their father, Martin, ran off with Katherine Crane, that cause her to be sent to Mexico to live with relatives, she regretted how she treated her mother, Pilar. She and Fancy had a lot in common. Paloma also knew how much Fancy liked her big brother Luis. Luis and Fancy were connecting on many levels. He had not clicked like this with anyone since first meeting Sheridan Crane. Who'd a thunk that it be her niece? Luis saw his sister and Sam come into the restaurant and saw the looks that Ethan's table was giving them. While Luis, Paloma, and Fancy didn't know what cause Sam and Theresa to go along with Alistair and get married, they knew that Sam and Theresa were making the best of things. They deserved all the happiness they could get. Soon all groups finished their lunches and went back to their jobs or training or days. Plans were set in motion and papers filed. Soon all will come to a head.

 **-Passions-**

It was the next day when the papers were served to Theresa. Theresa remained calm, she suspected something like this. Theresa knew that Ethan wouldn't back down unless forced and that Gwen would have nagged him into filing a custody suit. Alistair called her into his office, he was there with the attorney. They discussed the custody suit. It would be before the same judge. The attorney suggested that maybe Sam adopt Ethan Martin and that a home study be done. With that the attorney left. Alistair told Theresa he will tell Sam that he wants him to adopt his grandson Ethan Martin and will schedule the home study. Theresa took her leave after that. Alistair called Sam and asked him about adopting Ethan Martin. Sam agreed. Alistair then made plans to make the mansion a better environment for the children, by removing some unsavory elements from it.

Ethan was working in his office when he got a call from Alistair to come to his office. Going to Alistair's office, Ethan was wondering what the man could want. He knew that Theresa received the papers today. Ethan had paid extra for next day service. Arriving at Alistair's office, he is shown in by the sectary. Alistair waved at Ethan to take a seat, and with no preamble said, "Ethan I want you, your wife and mother out of my mansion." "What," stutters out a stunned Ethan. "I feel like it is time for you to stand on your own two feet and time for your wife to learn her place in life. Besides, I need to make a healthier environment for my grandchildren, and your wife and mother can't provide that," said Alistair the whole while smirking at the dumbfounded man before him. Shaking himself out of his daze, Ethan set his jaw and said, "Fine I will go to the mansion and tell them we will be leaving. I know that this is because I am fighting for my daughter and Ethan Martin." Alistair tells him to take the day. Then he is dismissed and Ethan leaves, giving Alistair a disgusted look on his way out. Alistair leans back in his chair, pleased with himself. He had removed more pawns from the chessboard. Now to focus on getting rid of Rebecca, the red queen.

After getting his things from his office, Ethan immediately went to the mansion to break to the news to his mother and Gwen. He knew that there were going to be fireworks and drama. Arriving at the mansion, Ethan went in search of his wife and his mother. Finding them and Rebecca in the front parlor, Ethan took a deep breath and entered the parlor. Clearing his throat, Ethan got the ladies' attention. "Honey, what are you doing here in the middle of the day," asks a surprised Gwen, as she rises and goes to kiss him on the cheek. "Alistair gave me the day off," starts Ethan, "he also told me something else. He wants me, Gwen and Mother to find someplace else to live." This announcement floored the three ladies. "What do you mean," asks a stunned Ivy. Gwen was just speechless. Rebecca, she was just furious. "I know that you ladies are stunned and angry, but maybe this could be a plus. We could prove that we have a healthier environment for the children in our own place. Plus, we wouldn't have to be around Alistair and worry about him overhearing our plans," says Ethan, trying to keep Gwen and her mother calm. That statement got Rebecca to thinking. She knew Ethan made a valid point. That Alistair was a cruel man and that if Gwennie and he were away from his influence then they could prove they were the better parents. But, to kick them out of the mansion, that had to be Theresa's doing.

Ivy thought over Ethan's reasoning for Alistair kicking them out. She knew that it had little to do with what Ethan said and a lot to do with what he left unsaid. Ivy decided to let sleeping dogs lie, and wholeheartedly agree with her first-born. Together with Rebecca, they convinced Gwen that it was a good thing. Soon the four of them were house hunting. Then they were joined by Julian and they decided to go out for dinner, skipping the awkward situation at the dinner table that night.

 **-Passions-**

In the weeks that passed, Ethan, Gwen moved out of the mansion and into a three-bedroom house in a quiet neighborhood. Ivy moved into a respectable apartment that was a two-bedroom. The court hearing on the custody appeal was close at hand. Home studies had been done on both parties. Paperwork had been delivered on both sides.

Sam had agreed to Alistair's plan to have him adopt Ethan Martin. Theresa and Sam had Ethan and Julian served that day the home study was done for Sam and Theresa. Gwen went ballistic when she saw the papers. She just knew that this was Theresa's doing. Getting back at Ethan for choosing her. Ethan was just crushed. First, she married his father, then she took his daughter, now she was taking away his godson. _This can't be happening,_ thought Ethan. He knew that his and Gwen's home study was for the following day and then the hearing was for the week after that. He just hoped that the outcome was in their favor. Ethan knew that Gwen couldn't take much more heartache.

The home studies were done and the week went by in a flash. Soon it was the day of the court hearing. The day started with a gloomy start that morning. It was rainy and dark. Gwen look out the window of kitchen of her new home and towards the sky. _I hope this means bad news for Theresa,_ thought Gwen. Turning around at someone clearing their throat, Gwen sees Ethan standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What has you deep in thought this morning, darling" asks Ethan. "Just thinking of the hearing," replies Gwen. "Don't worry, the hearing will go our way," says Ethan coming up and hugging his wife, "the judge will see that we are being kept from the children." "But" she starts but is interrupted. "But nothing. Now let's get going, we are meeting Mother and Rebecca at the courthouse. We don't want to be late" with that he leads Gwen out of the kitchen and into the car. They head to the courthouse, meeting up with Ivy and Rebecca. Seeing that Theresa and her supporters have already arrived; everyone heads into the courtroom when the bailiff calls the case.

"All rise the honorable James Westfield presiding" calls out the bailiff. "Bennett-Crane vs. Winthrop, Crane your honor," he goes on to say. "Be seated," says the judge. "Are all parties in the matter here," Westfield goes on to say. The gathered parties responded with a resounding yes. "Let's begin," says Westfield and then he tells Ethan that since he brought the suit he will go first.

As Ethan stood to speak, Gwen shot a calm Theresa a smug look. Fully confident that her side will be victorious. "Your honor, I bring this case with a heavy heart. My godson and daughter are in a perilous situation. I have been denied access to spending time with them. My ex has prevented…" Ethan says just as Theresa's attorney stood to object. "Objection your honor. My clients have not tried to keep the children from their respective fathers. They only wish the fathers and their wives preplan the visits and wishes that the fathers, and their respective wives, all attend parenting consuling and anger management" Theresa's attorney goes on to say in face of Ethan's sputtering. He clearly didn't expect to be interrupted that early into his speech.

Westfield considered the objection and soon said, "Sustained." Unsure of where to go now that his whole premise was for naught, Ethan hurriedly regrouped. He then went on to say, "Your honor my wife and I have the means and plans in place to take care of the children. My wife is a stay-at-home and I make enough to more than support them…". He is in the middle of saying when out of the side of his eye he sees Theresa's attorney stand to make another objection.

"Objection, your honor. Mrs. Winthrop is still a danger to the children and Mr. Winthrop is never home enough to ensure that the children's safety is secure," says the attorney. The objection is sustained again. Ethan soon admits defeat and rests after calling a few witnesses, namely his wife, mother and mother-in-law. Then it was Theresa's attorney's turn, and he gave it his all.

He went after Gwen's mental health record and the record of both Ivy and Rebecca. He also went after the drinking and sexual games that were played out in the open between Rebecca and Julian. The he rested after calling witnesses that included Theresa, Sam, Alistair, as well as experts and even Ethan Martin. Then the Judge retired to make his decision. Both sides mingled and Gwen shot Theresa evil looks, fully expecting to take the children home with her and Ethan when the judge announces that they could take the children home with them. Though Theresa was confident that the children were staying right where they were. Soon both sides would find out just how the judge would rule.

Thirty minutes later Westfield came back into the courtroom and the bailiff called the room to order. "I have thought hard about the placement of these two children. It was not an easy decision but one I had to make. I find that the best interest of the minor children is served by being in the custody of the mother, Theresa Crane. Furthermore, I find as to visitation rights, I find that Ethan Winthrop is denied any visitation rights to the minor children until he and his wife completes anger management, parenting classes, and counseling. I will revisit this subject in six weeks. Court adjourned," Westfield says.

Theresa and Sam, as well as their supporters, leave as soon as they can. Ethan and Gwen, as well as their supporters are stunned silent. Theresa and her side have just left the courtroom, when Gwen and her side come out of their stupor. Screaming, "You won't keep my kids from me Theresa" Gwen gets up to follow. But she is pulled down by Rebecca and Ivy who remind her about Alistair and the media. Ethan leaves for Crane Industries and the women leave for Ethan and Gwen's home, there they plan out their next step in stopping Theresa.


End file.
